The Missing Link
by GreenArrow11
Summary: Chloe and Oliver were both blind to how perfect they were to each other. The colliding of future and present might finally able them to look at what has been in front of their faces for so long.
1. Prologue

The Missing Link (Prologue/?)

Author: GreenArrow11

Title: The Missing Link

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: Chollie

Word Count: 659

Summary: Chloe and Oliver were both blind to how perfect they were to each other. The colliding of future and present might finally able them to look at what has been in front of their faces for so long.

Prologue

A flash of light and a ripple of thunder without sound went throughout a dark alley in Metropolis. A blonde young boy blinked as he looked around, disoriented; he had no idea how he got there.

The streets were bustling with people moving; all heads down avoiding eye contact as they moved with purpose to their destination. Connor continued to observe his surroundings. He was terrified, but quickly shook his head knowing how brave his mom and dad were; he wanted to be just like them.

He got up and called his mom's cell then his dad's. He was young to have a cell phone, but emergency situations like this happened to him; he wasn't just any other 7 year old.

Neither call got through causing him to be even more frightened. He was safely in Watchtower one moment then a crash of a window, a crazy lady, a bright light, and he was in the middle of an alley. He just wanted to find his parents.

He walked out into the street and continued down the sidewalk not knowing where he was going but did because standing still, being lost, scared him. He pretended with himself that he had a plan, that he was confident and not afraid.

The streets and city were different. He didn't live in Metropolis, but he visited at least twice every year yet the vibe of the city was just wrong. He didn't know what, but something was wrong. Desperately trying to calm himself, he tried to think what his mom and dad would do. He walked up to a street vendor selling papers.

"Can I have a paper please?" Connor asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be asking for a paper, young man?" The street vendor replied nicely, smiling at Connor; his voice raw. "Where are your parents?" He continued to smile, but concern danced in his eyes.

At the mention of his parents, Connor jumped a bit, but tried to mask his fear. He reached in his pocket for money. His dad had given him emergency money, just in case. Not enough to be dangerous, but enough in case an emergency happened, like now.

"Is this enough?" Connor held out a $5 and exchanged it with the street vendor for today's "Daily Planet". Connor glanced down at the paper and had a number jump out a him: 2010.

He was confused. The "Daily Planet" would not make that big of a mistake yet he was in disbelief. He looked through the paper more. He was very, very smart for his age and was able to read most of it and another article popped out at him: an article about the Isis Foundation. He read it eagerly and found another mistake that the "Daily Planet" would never do: Chloe Sullivan.

The street vendor observed the wide range of expressions on the young boy as he seemingly skimmed through the paper. Connor turned back to him and realized that they boy had fear and confusion in his eyes yet stood confidently.

"Do you know the address of the Isis Foundation?" Connor asked politely.

The street vendor continued to observe the boy for a second then replied with the correct address; pointing the young boy in the right direction. He watched the boy walk away towards the Isis Foundation in a pace that quickened with every step.

Connor was confused and afraid walking briskly towards the Isis Foundation. He wanted answers and comfort and knew Chloe "Sullivan" would give him both.


	2. Chapter 1 Reunited?

The Missing Link (Chapter 1/?)

Author: GreenArrow11

Title: The Missing Link

Rating: PG (apt to change)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: Chollie

Word Count: 649

Summary: Chloe and Oliver were both blind to how perfect they were to each other. The colliding of future and present might finally able them to look at what has been in front of their faces for so long.

Chloe gazed down at her laptop, taking everything in. Typing with one hand, a coffee in the other, Chloe was tired. She just recently agreed to become Watchtower full time and tried to balance it between life and the Isis Foundation. Sacrifices had to be and unfortunately for her, one of those sacrifices was sleep.

A knock on the door woke her from her trance on the laptop. Who could it be? She was at the Isis Foundation and only a handful of people came to visit her there. Oliver would have knocked, but walk in without any consent. Lois would just storm and Clark didn't exactly know what knocking was, let alone privacy.

The knocking became lauder, more urgent. Chloe got up from the couch she was sitting on and made her way towards the door, opening it to be shocked what she saw.

It was a young boy. He was tall for how old he looked (about 7-9, she guessed). He had a lean, fit, muscular built especially for someone so young. His hair was short, blonde, and spiked up in the front and had piercing green eyes. Besides his eyes and his leanness he looked exactly like a mini-Oliver. Plus the fact he was wearing a pair of jeans and an emerald green sweatshirt that had a "QI" on it.

The boy went through a mix of emotion before her. From fear, to disbelief, and finally to a grin that Chloe recognized immediately: a Queen grin.

"MOMMY!" The boy ran towards Chloe and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

Chloe didn't know what to do or think. Did this Oliver clone call me Mommy? The boy was obviously afraid to let go of her and she decided it would be best to make sure the boy was alright before she started her interrogation.

Chloe bent down so she could hug and confront him better. The boy pulled away just enough to say hastily, "Mommy, what happened? I woke up after the flash of light and… and I called you and daddy, but neither of you picked up. I tried to be brave mommy -I really did, but mommy I was so afraid". The boy once again put his head against her and hugged her tight.

"Hey, it's alright. You were very brave. Mommy would be very proud of you". As Chloe finished the last part the boy pulled his head away from her and starred right into her eyes in confusion. "Hey, now, it's ok. What's your name?"

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you asking that?" The boy had general concern for her. All his fear and need for comfort washed away as concern for her replaced it. It reminded her of Oliver.

"Everything is fine. It's ok. Just humor me" Chloe smiled trying to make the kid comfortable.

"My name is Connor Robert Queen" Connor spoke being more relaxed yet still having a bit of worry.

The answer didn't exactly shock her too much. This kid was too much like Oliver for him not to be related. "Hey Connor, when were you born?"

Worry and confusion again appeared on his face yet he complied, "I was born on December 23rd, 2013 in Star City General Hospital. Mommy what is happening? Last thing I 'member was being in the Watchtower while you and daddy played Watchtower and Green Arrow. This lady jumped through the glass and there was a flash of light then I wake up in an alley. The _Daily Planet_ has da date as 2010, it says your old last name instead of daddy's, and you're asking me weird questions!" Connor gazed down at Chloe's stomach, his eyes widened "And you're not pregnant anymore!"

Chloe couldn't believe it. She was trying to take it all in, but couldn't accept it all. This was her and Oliver's son. Somehow on a mission he was put back in time. She had another child on the way! She had to say something and opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I…I" Chloe stuttered. Connor involuntarily yawned and she realized how exhausted he looked. "I think it's time for you to go to bed".

Simply nodding, she escorted him to her couch setting up a pillow and putting a blanket over him as he lay down.

"I promise Connor that when I know something I will tell you" Chloe wanted to assure him before he went asleep.

"I love you mom" Connor stated with true emotion behind his words as he kissed his mom's cheek.

Chloe was just stunned for a second then glanced down at Connor. "I…I love you too". As she said that he fell asleep. Even though she only knew this kid for a few minutes she did love him. It was her kid. It was Oliver and her kid. He was handsome, innocent, brave, smart, and caring.

After watching Connor sleep for a few minutes she walked to the back room and called Oliver, but got the voicemail.

"This is Oliver Queen, you know what to do" _Beep_. Even through phone she could hear his ego blaring.

"Uh, Oliver, this is Chloe. I have a situation at Isis that you wouldn't believe if I told you over the phone. Please come or call when you get this."

She didn't know what Olive could do, but just him being around her always made her feel better. And his confidence, borderline arrogance, always made him seem like he had all the answers: and that's what she needed answers.


	3. Chapter 2 Family

The Missing Link (2/?)-Family

Author: Greenarrow11

Title: The Missing Link

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: Chlollie

Word Count: 1,825

Summary: Chloe and Oliver were both blind to how perfect they were to each other. The colliding of future and present might finally able them to look at what has been in front of their faces for so long.

A/N: Each chapter gets progressively longer (Chapter 5 for example more than double the size of this chapter). I am still experimenting on what size each chapter is a nice size (slightly favoring longer chapters right now). Also, updates will be (I will try!) once a week, but took last week off because of vacation. And remember, I can't get better without reviews!

Meetings sucked. Board meetings sucked even more. Having the entire day stuck in them: priceless.

Oliver was tired. That was a huge understatement. He gotten to his penthouse in Metropolis, throwing his jacket and tie off to the side, went immediately to the bathroom. As he gazed into the mirror he realized he looked as bad as he felt (and for him that's extremely hard). After washing up he realized his cell phone (that somehow he managed to forget) was flashing; notifying him of a new message.

Debating on whether he should check it or not, he finally gave in and called his voicemail. He recognized the voice immediately waking him up from his sleep trance.

"Uh, Oliver, this is Chloe. I have a situation at Isis that you wouldn't believe if I told you over the phone. Please come or call when you get this."

Oliver's thoughts were racing. Did Lex threaten her? Was she held hostage? Was she hurt? Sprinting down to his fastest car he jumped in speeding the entire way to Isis. His thoughts betraying him giving him terrible pictures that just made him go faster. His sidekick had to be ok; she had to be.

"Sidekick!" Oliver spoke fearfully as he pushed the door open at Isis so hard that Chloe jumped. He didn't notice, scanning the room for any trouble. After realizing she was perfectly fine his eyes dropped to a young blonde boy who was curled up on her couch.

Chloe gazed at Oliver, noticing that he was starring at Connor. She waited for a reaction. Connor squirmed with Oliver's intrusion.

"Chloe I understand we need to do a lot of… questionable things to fight the good fight, but kidnapping a kid needs just a bit of an explanation." Oliver kiddingly stated still looking at the boy. His blonde spiky hair jutted out and Oliver couldn't help to realize that he looked almost exactly like him when he was young.

Chloe smiled and looked down for a bit before returning her gaze to him. Chloe loved Oliver in this way. Clark, her best friend for years, would accuse her; question her even before she made her case. But Oliver allowed her to explain herself no matter how bad the situation looked.

"His…his name is Connor. Connor… Queen" Oliver's gaze finally broke from the boy and now at Chloe.

Shock, confusion, and disbelief overtook him. He knew Chloe would never lie about something like this. They had a strong, friendly relationship and they both trusted each other with their lives.

He gazed back at the boy who was moving around, clearly affected by the conversation. This was _his _son. He had a family. Tears welded up in his eyes. Since his parents died all he wanted was family. He wasn't exactly good with relationships throwing himself at countless amount of women wanting companionship trying to fill the void of not having family. The two women who he did give his heart to left him because of him hurting them. He soon gave up convincing himself that he might never have one, yet here was his son (his son!) in front of him, sleeping away.

Chloe stood idly as Oliver began to tear up. She knew how much family meant to Oliver so she stood their silently allowing him to have his moment.

Oliver continued his gaze at Connor, but a disturbing thought came to his head: how did he have a kid. Yes, he has been with a lot of women, but he has always been careful. He gazed at Chloe, but before he could ask she seemed to know the question already.

"He said he was born in Star City General Hospital on December 23rd, _**2013**_." Emphasizing the year. She might as well get the _interesting_ part out. "He also states that… that" Chloe glanced down, this is harder than she thought. She had to tell him so she blurted it out, "I'm his mom." She glanced up at Oliver hoping for a response.

Oliver continued to shift gazes between her and Connor. She had a few hours to get used to the idea, but Oliver was probably having his mind race like she did hours ago. Chloe lowered her eyes to Connor as she saw Oliver starring at him. Connor began to toss and turn, beginning to open his eyes.

"Daddy…?" Connor said sleepily, blinking a lot; seeming to not believe what he was seeing. Opening his eyes further realizing his dad was in front of him, "DADDY!" He screamed jumping and hugging Oliver. Oliver knelt down and accepted the embrace.

He began to tear up again. Usually his ego would prevent him from doing so, but now he didn't care. Closing his eyes he rested his head in Connor's hair. He held him tight, not wanting to let go. This was real; he was real. He had a family.

Connor tried to back away from the embrace, but Oliver did not want to let go. Finally he did and he saw bright green beaming eye look up at him. It was her eyes. Everything about him screamed her. Connor might have looked like Oliver, but his entire presence _was _Chloe.

"Thank you Chloe." Oliver said emotionally as he looked up at Chloe, "Thank you for giving me family."

Chloe smiled at Oliver, but knew she had to say something before he got too emotionally attached (seemed too late though).

"Hey Connor, you look hungry. Why don't you eat something? There is some food in that cabinet" Chloe pointed as Connor followed her finger and then gazed back giving her that Queen grin. "Oliv- daddy and I have to talk for a bit, but we'll join you shortly." She smiled as Connor jumped his way to the foot, he in fact looked hungry.

Oliver didn't want to leave, still starring at Connor. Chloe had to pull him to the next room and Oliver, reluctantly, followed.

"Oliver, I know how happy you are and I know I might sound like a major jerk saying this, but…" She didn't want to look at Oliver. His chocolate eyes beamed concern at her just like Connor's did before he slept. "We have to send him home."

Oliver felt as if he was shot in the heart. He just discovered he had family and now he had to send him away. His family left him once; he didn't want them to leave again. He knew, in the back of his head, that Chloe was right; she was always right. Connor was from the future and that's where he belonged, but he just didn't want to let go. He hated how the right decision sometimes felt so wrong.

She saw the hurt in his eyes. She wanted so badly to take that hurt away, but she couldn't. "Ollie, I'm sorry…but-"

"-No, no your right, Chloe" Oliver said choking back his emotions.

She had to comfort him. She couldn't stand looking at him, seeing him with so much hurt. She hugged him hoping she could take some of his suffering away.

Oliver accepted her hug hungrily. He was mad and upset, there was no denying it, bit she was too. Unlike yet so much like him, Chloe hid her emotions so much so that they ate her up inside. He wanted comfort, but Chloe_** needed**_ it.

Seconds turned into minutes and neither let go. They finally departed from their arms as Connor came in.

"I know you guys said to wait, but…" Connor knew something was wrong and his voice showed his fear, "what happened? And why does the _'Daily Planet'_ have such a mess up?" He held the paper in one hand while another pointed to where the date stated 2010. "Uncle Clarky and Aunty Lo says that the DP only prints dah truth. I don't think that saying the wrong date is the truth."

Chloe and Oliver glanced at one another. They knew that he would have questions, but it seemed that he already started to put together the puzzle. Oliver couldn't help but smile how his –_**their**_- son inherited Chloe's curiosity and ability to piece together the truth.

"Hey Con." Chloe said as she kneeled down to his height. She had to say it, but found it difficult to find the right words. "_The Daily Planet'_ wasn't lying. You asked what happened; how you got in that alley and why I… look different. I think that lady who attacked you and the flash of light might have sent you back in time."

Connor at first looked shocked (he had every right to be), but he looked down seeming to be contemplating at what he was told. He glanced up and grinned.

"But as long as I am with you and daddy I will be fine. Daddy and mommy from my time will take me back home; they always do." Connor stated as if he was comforting them when it should be the other way around. Chloe wondered how many times Connor was put in danger because he seemed way too relaxed if this was a rare occurrence.

Oliver seeing the awkwardly of the conversation and expression piped in. "Hey lets go to the Clocktower. I can order in, you _both_ look starved."

Seemingly forgetting he was there Chloe jumped a bit. Connor's grin became so wide that he rivaled the Cheshire cat. Running to Oliver and pulling on his jeans, Connor beamed, "Can we also practice our arrows? Please, please, please!"

Oliver grinned, beaming that Connor picked up his favorite hobby. He seriously wondered how he could ever say no to this kid. "Yeah, sure, bud. Lets get going."

Connor started running towards the door, but turned back "You coming mom?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Replying looking at Oliver. They both caught each other's eyes and had a mutual agreement without speaking a word. They knew how hard it would be having to let him go.

They walked out of the Isis Foundation, Connor nearly skipping in front. Next to each other, a few steps behind Connor, he reached his hand and held Chloe's. Gratitude and thanks poured from his hand to hers. She looked at him awkwardly, but didn't object. She then looked forward at Connor, squeezing Oliver's hand tight for a second. Both simultaneously continued to look at Connor and both though to themselves: this was _**their **_family.


	4. Chapter 3 Alone No More

The Missing Link (3/?)-Alone No More

Author: Greenarrow11

Title: The Missing Link

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: Chlollie

Word Count: 2,107

Summary: Chloe and Oliver were both blind to how perfect they were to each other. The colliding of future and present might finally able them to look at what has been in front of their faces for so long.

The elevator continued up. There was a silence among them, but it neither was comfortable nor awkward. It was just there. Connor, jumping with excitement, ran out into the penthouse as the doors opened. Chloe and Oliver thought that maybe he was dashing to the bathroom or the food, but instead headed straight to the Green Arrow Room instead.

"Come on dad! You promised!" Connor looked at Oliver; giving him the famous Queen pout that Oliver did _**not **_have.

Having to respond to dad was different, but it didn't sound bad. Instead it sounded really good. Smiling he responded, "Yeah, I did buddy, but just give me one sec. I have to order the food. Any preference sidekick?"

"No I can eat anything, but," She went to forward to the kitchen searching the counters and cabinets, "where is your coffee maker? Don't tell me you don't have one? Buying a nation, no problem, but a simple coffee maker…" She continued to ramble. But Oliver knew better; denying Chloe coffee could get you killed.

"Don't worry Sidekick I made sure I always have a life time supply for you. But then again, a life time supply is really only a day supply to you." Oliver teased, walking forward opening a cabinet that Chloe happened to not see and pulling out a new coffee maker and an entire batch of coffee.

"Hey!" Chloe said punching Oliver in the shoulder. "I don't drink _**that **_much!"

"Chloe, you drink more coffee than Bart eats." Oliver smiled dodging her next punch. Neither noticed that Connor had been gone for that period and he returned with two bows in hand.

"Mom! Dad! Can you stop flirtin already? We gotta practice!" Connor stated holding the two bows up.

Chloe blushed and quickly moved away from Oliver while Oliver just stood and smirked. Lois must have gotten to him. After the blunt of Connor's words were taken they realized that he had both Oliver's Green Arrow bow and backup bow in hand.

"Uh, Con…How did you get those?" Oliver questioned curiously.

"I got it from your Green Arrow Room." Said Connor wearing a 'duh' face.

Both Oliver and Chloe walked enough to see that the Green Arrow Room was in fact opened regardless to the security system Victor put on it.

Speaking to himself and as well as Connor, "How did you get passed Victor's security?" Oliver asked forgetting he was asking a 7 year old.

"That was Uncle Victor's security? That took only like two minutes to override. Uncle Vic makes da best security in dah world, second to mom's."

Oliver chuckled to himself under his breath for a second then looked back at Chloe, "Like mother, like son." Smiling he wondered less on where he learned how to hack into those systems (I mean he has Chloe and Victor as relatives), but how much trouble he must be getting into knowing how to do it. He already had Chloe's curiosity and adding hacking ability and that 7 year old innocent look he would be unstoppable.

Chloe was in a lost of words which Oliver knew was never a good thing. He moved to comfort her a bit, but at his subtle movement she shook and said, Ollie go ahead and play with Connor, I'll order the food. Italian alright?" Connor's face lightened up and grinned nodding his head in excitement. Oliver simply nodded. She then moved away from them and back into the kitchen.

He continued to stare in the direction which Chloe left from, but his legs were glued in his spot. He then felt a pull in his pants who, when he looked down, was Connor.

"Come on dad!" Connor begged.

Oliver reluctantly left and went to the training room where he pulled out a target and a couple of arrows.

"Umm… Connor. I don't seem to have a smaller bow…I-"

"I use your bow all the time, but I just can't tell mommy or you will get in trouble." Connor informed.

The bow was practically the same size as him, but Oliver gave him a blunt arrow and watched as Connor knew exactly what to do. He loaded it, pulled back the string just more than halfway, aimed, and fired. The arrow sailed beautifully and hit the target (that was 20 yards away) mere centimeters from the center. Connor frowned while Oliver burst with pride.

"Connor, that was amazing!" Oliver bewildered traded looks between Connor and the target in disbelief.

"But it was off…" Connor said with disappointment.

"Yeah, but only by a little centimeter or two! It took me forever for what you're doing so young." Oliver shocked that he was disappointed with such an achievement.

"Really? But you always hit your target." Disbelief over his face as he looked up at his father. Obviously he thought the world of him.

To Oliver, this was a new concept. Most people thought he was nothing, believing everything the tabloids said and then some. Most people thought the worst of him (including himself for many years). Connor was the second person to think he was everything and more. The first was Chloe.

"I do now, but it took a lot of practice to get there. Try again. Just focus on you and the target. Close the entire world and let it call out to you." Oliver said calmly as Connor took another arrow and pulled it back listening and following Oliver's instructions to the T. He let go and with a _'twack'_ the arrow hit the target dead center.

Connor jumped up grinning and screamed with glee, "I hit it! I hit it!" He ran to Oliver hugging him with joy.

Oliver picked him up, whirling him around smiling with all the pride and joy a father could have. "See I told you, you could do it! Soon you will be better than me!" Truthfully he would be. He would be proud of his son if he hit the target let alone calling out his shots. He was a natural. It really wouldn't be long before he was a better shot than him.

Connor laughed at Oliver's comment, "Yeah right dad! You're just saying that!"

They continued to shoot arrows for the next ten minutes. Oliver coached Connor offering encouraging advice and beamed that his son's accuracy. He was already fast and accurate, but he improved tenfold. Oliver took a couple shots as well and found Connor mimicking him down to the subconscious gestures. He was so absorbed with Connor that he didn't even notice Chloe walking into the room.

Chloe ordered the food and had crashed on the couch to think. As much as she wanted to love her son she knew he would have to leave them. In every relationship she had the other person always left her. Her mom when she was little, her dad moved away and started his own family with another woman away from her. Jimmy died because of her mistakes. Clark and Lois became so obsessed with each other they seemed to forget the outside world including her. The only person who hadn't abandoned her was Oliver, but she knew it would only take some time. Everybody left her. She figured to not get attached to another person just to get her heart smashed again.

She knew Oliver would get concerned if she went away for too long, he always got overly protective when it came to her, so she followed the trail of laughter to his training room. She saw Connor and Oliver aiming towards the target. They looked like clones. Same position, same focus, same determination. She observed them for a few minutes. After every shot Oliver would encourage and cheer on Connor. Oliver was a perfect father. She was glad because he needed it. Having no family and struggling through his life he needed Connor.

Connor was the first one to notice her. "Mom, look! I hit the bullseye!" Once again flashing the Queen grin.

"Wow. Good job Connor!" Chloe said. She tried to sound proud, loving, and compassionate, but only Connor was fooled by the act. Oliver's face simply held a worried look.

"Mom you try."

Beginning to protest, Oliver cut it, "Come'on Sidekick. Live a little." Offering his bow to her.

Chloe stepped forward accepting the bow half-heartedly. She loaded it and pulled back the string. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap behind her as Oliver molded next to her. He held her tight, guiding her through the bow. "Turn off the world, turn off your thoughts; your doubts and listen to your heart." He said slowly caressing her hand that drew back the string. "Listen to your heart; will your target, right in front of you, to pop out. Take it. It's right in front of you, just let your arrow go and take it."

Only a few seconds passed, but they felt like minutes. Oliver was hesitant that she might not let go, but she did and she hit. It might have not been a perfect show, but she hit her target. She smiled and turned around smiling and looking at Ollie deeply, only mere inches away from him. Each stared at each other afraid to make the next move. This precious moment was finally broken by Connor's cheering.

"Yeah mom you did it!" His shouting caused Chloe to turn around, but she unable to move away from Oliver who held her close.

"Yeah Chloe. You did it. You listened to your heart and found your target." Oliver, with his darkened eyes, stared deeply into her green eyes suggestively.

Chloe was unsure of her next move. Oliver and her were just friends, nothing more. Anybody who she loved or had a relationship with left her and she valued Oliver too much to allow her life to screw him too. Also, she wondered how much of his actions were due to the little boy in the same room. Did Oliver really lover her or just merely following the future?

Seeing her mind running the Dayton 500 Oliver spoke, "What did I say? Listen to your heart; close the entire world out."

She listened to Oliver and was about to calm down when she felt his lips crash down on hers. It was passionate filled with love (or lust?). His tongue darted into her mouth exploring, caressing every part of it. At first, shocked she began to welcome it and returned this passion fully back. Both hungered for each other, for love, for companionship, for family.

When they finally had to breathe and broke away they stared at one another, unsure what to do next. Their eyes understood each other's need for silence and both held onto the other for awhile. They knew they would have to take about this, but not now. Now they needed someone to love and to hold; to know that they didn't face the world alone. To have someone that wouldn't leave them: alone.

A/N: Yep, this is my variation of the Warrior scene. Also, Oliver's advice on closing the world off when shooting is actual advice I got when I took a couple of archery lessons (and they really work!). Chloe does contradict herself a bit throughout the chapters, but when your mind races you find yourself doing that. All reviews welcomed. Please tell me if I overuse words, ideas, too fast/slow, not enough/too much character thought, and anything else. This is my first non-tragedy actual characters fanfiction and the only way I can improve is if someone helps me!


	5. Chapter 4 Open Up

The Missing Link (4/?)-Open Up

Author: Greenarrow11

Title: The Missing Link

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: Chlollie

Word Count: 3,486

Summary: Chloe and Oliver were both blind to how perfect they were to each other. The colliding of future and present might finally able them to look at what has been in front of their faces for so long.

Nothing! He pretended like nothing happened! Everything happened! With that one lesson which led to that one little kiss Pandora's Box was opened. Oblivion happened. Her son –no this little 7 years old boy was shattering her already fragile world. Two days ago, Oliver and her both stood against destiny; they didn't believe it. And now Oliver was a full believer in it because of this boy. She wouldn't just do it because of destiny. Yes, Oliver was the most gorgeous specimen of man she ever seen and yes, he was always loyal to her and finally yes, they could talk for hours about anything and everything but Oliver and he just wouldn't work.

They were just good friends. Neither of them would even have the time to invest in a more serious relationship. He had Queen Industries and Green Arrow; they were both two full time jobs. She had Watchtower, Isis, and Lois. Chloe reminded herself; justice came first. Oliver and her ran the Justice League and if their relationship failed (which bound to happen due to both of their track records) then that might cause serious problems for it. Oliver and her just couldn't do it.

She stayed in one of the many guest rooms in Oliver's penthouse. Often she would stay to avoid the long commute from Smallville or from late league missions. She awoke from a restless sleep that rewind and played the kiss over and over. To keep her mind somewhat at ease she promised herself that she would talk to Oliver right after breakfast.

Laughter rang out from the kitchen/living room area as Chloe arrived. Oliver, in his shirtless glory, was doing his morning yoga routine with Connor trying to mimic him. Smiles wide they both were having doing yoga while pushing, tickling, distracting one another. Neither seemed to notice her so she went over to pour herself some coffee.

Nearly a minute later, the yoga mat was rolled up and put away with Connor, grinning like always, skipping to Chloe. "Morning mom!" Chloe sat on one of the seats in the island and Connor took one next to her as Oliver came in.

"Good morning Chloe." Oliver said leaning over kissing Chloe on her forehead. Chloe's heart jumped yet she remained still. Calm down, Oliver usually kissed her friendly like this she told herself.

Oliver seemed to have ignored her reaction, turning to his refrigerator opening it and pulling out a couple of eggs. "I promised Connor some scrambled eggs. Do you want any?" Gazing over his shoulder looking at Chloe nonchalant as her heart felt like it was ready to jump out of her chest.

Connor continued to steal glances at his mother beside him then down at his hands. Chloe knew that he could tell she was uneasy with how awkward she was acting and replied after a breath, "Please." She turned to Connor and asked calmly and happily, "And why are you up so early?"

Pausing for a split second then replying, "I always get up this early. I see dad before he goes to work and my toons are on."

"And, um, speaking of work, I tried to cancel all my meetings today but unfortunately I couldn't for one of them." Oliver cut in still concentrating on cooking.

Chloe froze, "When is it?"

"From 9 to 12." Looking back again he could immediately tell Chloe was trying to mask her nervousness. He honestly did try to have all of his meetings moved but he was meeting with a business associate who was on a tight schedule flying in from Hong Kong; rescheduling was simply not an option. But he knew Chloe was uneasy with the situation. She was avoiding conversation from both of them keeping each away at arm's length. Hopefully leaving her alone with Connor for a few hours would have her shield taken down so her could penetrate and capture her heart.

"Here, it's all ready." Oliver turned putting eggs on three plates giving Chloe and Connor there's. "What do you guys wants to drink?"

"Orange juice!" Connor piped up.

"Coffee is fine." Chloe said weakly.

Oliver poured their drinks and sat next to Connor on the island. There was an eerie quiet with only the sounds of Connor noisily eating his food happening. Oliver knew that this wall that Chloe put up had to go down so he tried small talk, "Do you have anything today?"

"Nothing I can't do on my laptop." Chloe simply put.

"After my meeting we should all go out for lunch."

"Can we go to McDonalds!" Connor asked eagerly.

Laughing, Oliver forgot how amazing McDonalds was to kids. He looked over at Chloe and their eyes locked. "Yeah, sure bud," his eyes still on Chloe's, "why don't you go get cleaned up?"

A grunt of displeasure was all they heard as Connor walked off to the bathroom. Neither of the two said a word till they heard the click of the door closing. Chloe gawkily turned away as Oliver broke in, "Sidekick you can't do this."

Glancing back at Oliver, "Do what?"

"Closing every off." Oliver gaze of sympathy continued to look in her eyes as if he was able to penetrate her soul. "Connor is alone right now and he needs us. He needs comfort until he can go back to his time. And you're not exactly warming up to him."

"Oliver…" Chloe began but Oliver cut her off.

"And I know you're going to say that we shouldn't get overly attached, but you're not even getting attached. Quite the opposite actually. And Connor isn't the only one feeling the blunt of your cold shoulder."

"What do you expect me to do? A kid comes from the future saying he's our son and I am suddenly dropping my disbelief in destiny to get in a relationship with you. No offense Oliver, but it wouldn't work!" Chloe quickly spurt out.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Challenged Oliver.

Disbelief danced in Chloe's eye. Chloe wasn't a person who was caught off guard often, but Oliver's challenge had, in fact, did. "Because it's you and me!" Oliver's brow merely rose, questioning the integrity of the answer. That brow fueled Chloe even more, "We both don't have any time. You have Queen Industries and Green Arrow as well as league business; all involving you to jet around the world." Chloe said in one breath. Not giving Oliver a chance to rebuttal she continued, "I have three full time jobs already!" Oliver glanced confusingly, "Isis, Watchtower, Lois." Chloe replied nonchalantly. Oliver grinned and nodded; being cousins with Lois Lane was a full time job. "Speaking of my favorite cousin, you dated her barely two years ago! Also, with both of our great track of relationships us breaking up would devastate the league. Plus just you, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen with ex-journalist Chloe Sullivan…"

"Are you finished?" His smirk falling immediately off when Chloe gave him her –really- face. "Now that you said your view, how about mine?" He had to make sure she was going to listen. She always did listen, but she was stubborn (not that he wasn't as well). He hoped that at least asking politely he might convince her that the two of them were not going to start the apocalypse like she said would.

"Your first point… Queen Industries is at an all time high so traveling is not a necessity plus there are perks at being CEO meaning I can tell my secretary to handle it." Oliver was too good at this. Must be all the practice in board rooms Chloe thought. He was calm and articulated his point while subtly adding Queen charm. Unfortunately for Oliver, Chloe was long past immune.

"You're always in my ear when I go out as Green Arrow so that doesn't count and you go with us half the time we travel as the league." Chloe withheld her emotion well. But Oliver knew he was winning and with that his confidence and charm increased with every word.

"Now Isis, I could give you a hundred solutions, but I know you will disregard all of them so I will shut up." Chloe smiled, shaking her head; Oliver knew her too well. "You known Victor right? He is basically a walking computer, he can take a load off you. Plus yours truly isn't too bad himself."

Laughing at the statement Chloe replied, "No offense to your enormous ego, but I doubt you would survive an hour as Watchtower."

"Because Green Arrow is so easy." Oliver teased.

"Hey, all I am saying there is a reason we have the roles we do. Plus, just my fancy, running around on rooftops in nothing but leather is not fun."

Oliver eyed her up and down, slowly lust glistening in his eye. "Can you turn all the way around?" Chloe awkwardly turned a full 360. "You could definitely pull it off." Oliver smirked. The smirk was half playful, half lustful with the later making Chloe jittery. She never had anyone held her in such high regard or eyed her every curve. Oliver, the infamous billionaire playboy did both. Subconsciously, it boosted her confidence, but she always reminded herself of reality; she wasn't _that _girl.

Seeing Chloe awkwardly blush (she blushed?) for a second he decide to get back on topic, "So back to the conversation at hand," immediately ease relaxed into her shoulders, "Lois, as you can tell is a little distracted at the moment by Clark. Both of us moved on. We agreed, mutually, that we weren't suppose to be together." Chloe knew Oliver was not lying, but obscuring the truth. Being Lois; go to girl, she knew how hard their breakup had been. Both of them were depressed for a month afterward. She heard it straight from Lois and saw it in Oliver's face. They did eventually move on, but it wasn't easy.

"And who says this relationship would fail? Ok, our past relationships weren't perfect, but it only takes one relationship to be the right one." Oliver stared right into her eye trying to transmit to her everything that he felt. He loved her. It wasn't because of Connor because he was in love with her before that. Connor simply just opened his eyes at what had been there all along.

"Oliver, I don't know. I just don't know." Chloe avoided his eyes; she'd never had someone ever look at her that way. Maybe Oliver did love her. Was it wrong that it didn't freak her out? Was it wrong that maybe she felt happy with what his gaze held?

Their silence was interrupted by Oliver's phone. He pulled it out and gazed down at it, disappoint came to his face. He glared at Chloe with sympathy, "That's my meeting. I have to go." He kissed her forehead then leaned his forehead on hers. "Just think about it." They remained like this for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity. Neither one was uncomfortable. His phone beeped again and in a whisper, "Warm up to Con. You know he is a lot like you, which is probably the best thing." Oliver playfully whispered as he pulled away.

He grabbed his leather jacket, putting it on walking to the door, she snapped out of her trance somewhat, "It's early. I thought your meeting was at 9."

Oliver turned his head, viewing her behind his shoulder shrugging, "Another perk of being a CEO: a shower in my office. Tell Connor I said bye and that we'll have McDonalds at noon!"He exclaimed walking into his elevator, pressing a button and descending downwards.

Chloe stood in place, contemplating everything that just happened. Her thought was interrupted with the slight sound of a cough that was attempted to be masked coming from the hallway. "Hey Connor, are you there?"

After a few seconds Connor leaned in view of her. Had he been there the entire time? "How long have you been there?"

Hesitating he seemed to think of what he would say. "I know this is dah past and things are different… but why are you and dad…different?" He struggled out the sentence looking at Chloe truly hoping for the answer.

How to put this to a 7 year old? "Your dad and I –aren't exactly your mom and dad." Connor gave her a questioning, curious, yet frightful look. "What I mean is that your dad and I are just friends. I am not Chloe Queen, but Chloe Sullivan. We are good friends thou." She hoped her explanation was adequate and didn't cause distress in the little boy; Oliver was right. Being a kid in a totally new environment Connor needed comfort.

"So… dad and you aren't married?"

"Your dad and I are good friends, but we aren't… seeing each other."

"So you're like Unca Bart and Aunt Mia before they go married. They said that they were best friends before."

Chloe chucked at the thought; Bart and Mia would work out well. "You want to watch TV?" She asked observing Connor continually eyeing the large plasma TV. He was looking at it the entire morning.

His face lit up, "Yeah!" She grabbed her laptop, putting it on her lap while sitting down next to Connor. Oliver should add amazing couches to his list of the benefits of being a billionaire she thought. Taking the remote, "The channels are different here, but what do you usually watch?"

"Can you turn on NBC?" Connor asked. NBC? That was not a channel that kids usually watched. Seeing the confusion on her face Connor spoke up, "I want to see my aunts and uncles and dad. Nobody tells me anything because I am _too young._" Rolling his eyes. "The only way I hear what is happening is by watching the news."

This was weird for Chloe. She understood Connor's curiosity too well. He just wanted the truth just as she did, but once she found it her entire life changed. Her life normally eroded and she bet that's why they were hush around Connor with the JLA; they wanted him to have a chance of being normal (or the closest to normal as they could get).

Whenever Connor spoke about the heroes he had a gleaming sense of pride. He thought the world of them. "You really seem to like them." It was not a question but more of an observation.

"What's not to like. They help everyone and save the world. And mom you're the HBIC according to aunt Lo." Chloe eyes widened as Connor, not noticing, continued, "I don't know exactly what that means, but you are dah boss of all of them!"

"I'm not exactly the boss-"

"-You always say that." Rolling his eyes, "Last time I checked, a boss tells people what to do and they listen and do it. You're Watchtower; what's dah difference?" Connor replied giving her a face she knew too well; her own. It was the face she used when she knows she won an argument when the other side was so adamantly against. She didn't know what to think of it.

Silence emerged for a few seconds, "Here let's see if the news has anything on your dads and uncles." Chloe broke the silence, eyes fixated on the television. Connor smugly smiled still glaring at his mother, but then slowly turned to the television.

A couple of hours past with Chloe and Connor watching TV, talking during commercials, making quick comments during the shows. The news had little information on our favorite heroes, but Connor still listened and absorbed it all. It was cute how he did a quick celebration at hearing that Oliver stopped a mugger and a sexual assault last patrol. It was a really slow night and most of the time on patrol he would stop double or triple that, but that didn't seem to matter to the young blonde boy sitting next to her. He was Green Arrow's biggest fan.

After the news they decided to watch some cartoons. Apparently, Spongebob became the new Simpsons and she got to hear a sing-along at the intro from Connor. During the cartoons Connor was your average 7 year old kid, but once the commercials came on he changed. He didn't change-change, but they would talk about anything and everything. During the commercials she forgot his age completely; it was if she was talking to a young adult. He was incredibly smart and knowledgeable and his curiosity marveled her own. It was weird how well this was going. When she heard Oliver was leaving she didn't know how she would entertain Connor, but now she was having fun as well. Maybe Oliver was right, letting people in might not always be a bad thing.

Laughter is what he opened his elevator to. Oliver peered into his penthouse seeing both Connor and Chloe on his couch, Connor on his back, hands gripping his sides as he laughed so hard he could barely breathe. Chloe was leaned against the arm rest with one had over her mouth trying to control herself, each were oblivious to his arrival. He smiled to this scene; Chloe managed to open her heart to Connor, maybe there was hope for him.

"Well I hope the joke is not about me" Oliver interjected.

Chloe blushed while Connor wore a guilty smile. The joke was totally about him. "Glad to see you guys poke fun at the man who was tortured for 3 hours. Turns out you can have a deal too good for both parties. They were complaining –for 2 hours mind you- how our offer was too good and they were trying to make it worse." Oliver vented plopping down on the coach in between them.

Connor snuggled up next to him and instinctually he wrapped one of his arms around him. Eyebrows raised, "Is your rant over? Chloe asked.

"Yup." Oliver gazed at Chloe smirking before returning to the TV. "What are we watching?"

"Spongebob!" Connor screamed once again. Oliver gazed at Chloe.

"Hey, don't make fun of Spongebob. Patrick is hilarious."

Knowing he wouldn't win and saving himself from watching the child mind-controlling show innocently known as Spongebob, "I promised you both McDonalds and I'm getting hungry." He said standing up.

"Can I get mcnuggets?" Connor asked bouncing up and out of his seat.

"Of course you can!" Chloe replied before Oliver. She was two different people from now to this morning. Leaving her alone with Connor, Oliver knew would force her to adapt to the situation, but he never hoped let alone expect for this total 180.

"Let me just get changed and then we will head out." Oliver called already moving to his bedroom loosing and removing his tie on the way.

As he came back into the living room the bickering between Connor and Chloe diminished each looking up to him innocently.

Confused he simply smirked, "Planning my demise?"

"Like we'll ever tell you." Chloe replied, brushing Oliver's shoulder as she rounded him to the elevator.

Oliver just shook his head and smirked heading towards the elevator. If he knew he would get this reaction from her by just leaving her with Connor he would have done it earlier.

A/N: Yeah I know: I suck. I am making no more promises on when I will release new chapters because I always fail to make the byline. But I somewhat justify myself as this chapter is almost double as long as the previous. Reviews are awesome.


End file.
